


The Woman with You

by TonyZivaLove



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyZivaLove/pseuds/TonyZivaLove
Summary: Would their relationship survive now that the threat was gone?
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 9





	The Woman with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first for this Fandom. I have previous stories for Harm and Mac (JAG) and Elliot and Olivia (L&O SVU). Enjoy and thank you for reading. It means more than you know. Thanks again, Kristen.

A million thoughts raced through her head as she sat alone on the plane. All the other passengers had disembarked a few seconds ago. She needed a minute to gather herself, this was a huge moment, after all.  
She had wondered hours ago if she was ready. Gibbs had assured her she was and when she left with Jimmy, she was sure of it as well. Now, sitting here alone with her loud thoughts, she was not sure anymore.  
Her hands were clammy as she grabbed her carry on and started out of the empty plane.  
Would Tali know who she was?  
Would he still feel the same way now that it had been years?  
God knows this situation had been tough for everyone involved but had it been too much for Tony?  
Would their relationship survive now that the threat was gone?  
Would he forgive her for all that they had yet to talk about?  
Would she forgive herself?  
She could just run. She had been doing it for years. They had gotten through without her this long; they would never notice her gone.  
She was tired of running though. All she had ever wanted was waiting for her out there.  
There was only one way to find out. It was now or nothing.  
As she walked down the grey tunnel to the airport terminal, she could feel the anxiety threaten to take over. Pain in her chest and restricted breathing.  
Deep breaths. In through her nose and out through her mouth. She could do this. She _could _do this.  
Her eyes met his. Peace washed over her as his smile hit her soul. She could breathe again.  
Yes, she was ready.  
She was born again as he wrapped his arms around her. He was breathing life back into her a moment at a time. His lips touched hers in the most incredible soft kiss. A kiss promising a beautiful future, together.  
She could feel the woman she would become now that she could live in the love of Anthony DiNozzo.  
She was being baptized in hope of this new life. The past was being washed away with every touch of his lips. All that mattered now was this amazing man and their beautiful daughter.  
This was the something permanent she longed for and wanted.  
She had waited her whole life for this. She was ready. They were ready. Yes, it was going to be magnificent.  
Yes, there would be tough times ahead for all three of them. They would be together to work through them. And that was _everything._


End file.
